


The cute regular is here again

by dichord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dichord/pseuds/dichord
Summary: To little_corvus,SURPRISE!! I hope this fluffy coffee shop AU is sufficiently cute ;0;You're such an inspiration to me as an artist, so when I saw that I was assigned to your request I was so excited!!Happy holidays, and thank you for contributing such beautiful art to this fandom <3





	The cute regular is here again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solutionforreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solutionforreality/gifts).



Honestly you can imagine this as Jesse completely in love with the regular he only knows by his first name, or they're already dating and Gabe took time out of his daily run to distract his boyfriend at work. Your choice 8')


End file.
